The Rules
='Ignorance is not a excuse, read the rules.'= =Basic Rules= ---- 1. Admin rulings are final. If you wish to contest a ruling, please go to the discord. In each situation, an admin**'**s ruling is how the rules are to be treated in that given situation. 2. Dont use OOC information IC. Dont leak IC information to OOC. 3. Play as the role you spawn in as, joining as a role to desert or otherwise undermine your faction is bannable. 4. Bad Deathclaw is an RP server, and roleplay is expected. Failing to do so is punishable. 4. Do not attack, assault or harm SSD/AFK players. You may take their equipment, but dragging them off or murdering them is not okay. Catatonic players are free game. 5. No Rules Lawyering. 6. Name your character appropriately. Inappropriate names may result in a ban. Raider names may be ridiculous, but should not reference OOC memes or pop culture. =Approach, Motivation, and Escalation= ---- 1. Legion and NCR do not need to escalate on one another, in any way. They may attack each other for any reason at any time. 2. No other parties may enter into combat with Legion or NCR without being in recognizable faction uniform, of either Legion or NCR. Armor and helmet count appropriately. 3. Legion and NCR must still escalate on any other party, in every situation. 4. Escalation requires a motive, as well as verbal interaction to establish hostile intent. Escalation requires a reaction from the party being escalated on. This reaction can be drawing their own weapon, running away, popping pre-combat meds and so forth. If someone is attempting to negotiate or is complying with your demands, you should not assault them for trying to negotiate, but instead interact with them. If their case is bad, you may still kill them. If someone has used the Surrender Emote, you should not harm them unless they subsequently attempt to flee or attack you. If you are caught in the crossfire of a fight, that is not an excuse to join either sides conflict. You should get out of the way. You may still enter into conflict with non-faction groups, but should escalate clearly and openly, and wait at least 5 seconds before attempting any hostile actions. We can tell if you donâ€™t. Escalation requires a reaction from the party being escalated on. This reaction can be drawing their own weapon, running away, popping pre-combat meds and so forth. Examples of Escalation # Aggressor is a raider (Motivation: Raiding and stealing, etc) and tells the victim to get on the ground. Victim draws their own gun. Situation is fully escalated and combat may ensue. # Aggressor is a raider (Motivation: Raiding and stealing, etc) and tells the victim to get on the ground. Victim replies "Please don't hurt me" and lays on the ground. The raider now has full control over the victim and may do whatever they please with them, however killing them on the spot without further roleplay will warrant a bwoink. # Aggressor is NCR (Motivation: To deal with a raider gang.) and tells them to surrender or die. Some of the Raiders Surrender, but the rest are gunned down. The NCR then detains the raiders that surrendered. =General Conflict= ---- 1. Settlers and Wastelanders should not be starting fights and trying to rob people. 2. Settlers and Wastelanders may react to theft and other petty crimes appropriately, which in the Wasteland means shooting them. 3. Raiders may escalate for motivations such as theft, or being tasked with killing someone. 4. Mercenaries may escalate for the purposes of killing targets, or defending someone. Eg: Your house is being broken into, and you shoot the person breaking in. Someone steals a locker from you as you travel. Eg: If someone is running from you and not letting you escalate, you can fire upon them as this is fleeing conflict. Be mindful as they may not have noticed, so point at them aggressively. ---- =Uniform and Siding= ---- 1. Faction uniforms are to be kept at all times unless deserting or infiltrating. (Expect consequences if you desert your respective faction!) 2. To participate in a faction raid/conflict, you MUST be in that factions uniform, or be clearly identifiable through the use of the Faction Tabard item. 3. Faction uniforms can be used by anyone, but fall under these rules, and normal escalation rules. You cannot blast someone in the same faction youâ€™re dressed as with no escalation. 4. You can freely align with either faction, but have to wear appropriate equipment. =Factions= ---- 1. Faction Rules, though Primarily IC, may be punished OOCly. 2. They are primarily enforced through IC punishment by the factions higher ranks. 3. Do not raid a faction base before 60 minutes has passed. =Caesar's Legion specific rules= ---- Legion Chain of Command is as Follows. -Caesar. -Legate. -Praetorian. -Centurion. -Veteran Decanus. -Decanus. -Veteran Legionary/Explorer. -Recruit Legionary/Scout. -Camp Follower. Vexillarius has no real rank. They hold a flag and doot doot. # No female or ghoul legionnaires. # Stay within the Roman theme of naming. You’d be given a new name when you join the Legion. Example: Cesarus Gargonius # No medicine save for healing powder, poultice, bitter drink and mushrooms for anti-toxin. Chems must be disposed of. # The Legion uses any equipment it finds, but would not keep items like medical technology, or techno-magic items, such as bluespace backpacks. # Legion ranks are defined by equipment. Survivors traditionally reform the hierarchy by taking the armor of their dead superiors, to assume their position. # Caesar’s Legion consider women inferior, this delegates them to support and slavery, rarely if ever do they accept a woman as worthy as more than a slave. # NCR are typically strung up on a cross when captured (and if it is deem fitting, they can be turned into slaves),as are chem users. # Men are to be trained as Legionaries, while women are to be trained as healers and farmers, as well as cooks. # Caesar's Legion is comprised of mainly tribals, meaning most of them do not know how to read, however the Centurions of war camps are typically somewhat educated. # Camp Followers are entirely loyal to the Legion. Playing them as anything but is grounds for a jobban. There are reasonable exceptions to this, such as overt abuse by the Legion, who should at least treat you as an asset. =NCR Specific rules= ---- 0. The chain of command goes as; -General -Colonel -Major -Captain -Lieutenant -Sergeant -Trooper -Recruit The NCR Rangers operate almost entirely outside of the normal NCR army. They do not follow normal military ranks. Rangers are working alongside the local forces, and should cooperate with the CO’s wherever possible. If there are no officers present, a Veteran Ranger may take command, but may not perform field punishments beyond brigging. Ranger Detachment and its Ranks; Veteran Ranger Patrol Ranger Scout Ranger Ranger Recruit # Breaking the Chain of Command or deserting means you can be summarily executed by commanding officers. # No drinking, gambling, or fucking on Duty. The CO determines who is Off-Duty, traditionally when any major threats in the area are dealt with. #* No Drugs, excluding Med-X for those in great pain. You can be executed for using recreational chems. # Rangers are beholden to their orders, the CO's, and common sense. They do not command unless no Sergeants/Lieutenants/Captains are present. # NCR should never cut deals with raiders and the such. # Sergeants controls the Armory, unless a superior officer takes control. You should not go into it and grab whatever equipment you like. # Prisoners should not be subject to torture or any harm when arrested. They may be executed under order of the CO. Category:Rules